


Breathing Your Serenity

by staymagical



Series: Keithtober 2019 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Keithtober 2019, Klancetober 2019, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagical/pseuds/staymagical
Summary: Keith goes to Lance when his anxiety gets the better of him





	Breathing Your Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Keithtober/Klancetober Day 7: Thunder

Keith's chest tightens as the first crack of thunder rolls across the sky. 

He ignores it, of course. It’s just thunder, after all, intangible and can’t hurt him. There is nothing to be worried about.

But apparently Keith’s brain hasn’t gotten the memo.

With every rumble of thunder, his anxiety mounts, crushing his lungs in a vice grip until the book in his lap is forgotten. It’s illogical, he goddamn knows that, a ridiculous childish reaction to a simple rainstorm but no amount of repeating that mantra helps the matter. No amount of wearing a calm veneer loosens the band around his chest. And when the rain starts pounding out a rhythm on the roof, echoing around the bedroom Keith and Lance share like bullets on pavement and he can no longer pretend he’s okay. 

The lightning is the final straw. It illuminates the curtains with a quick flash, the thunder following close behind and Keith can’t take it. 

In a heartbeat, he’s off the bed and racing down the hall to the living room where Lance has set up shop grading papers. 

Lance is like a beacon in the seething storm and Keith goes to straight to him, sliding across the couch to wrap his arms around Lance’s waist and push into his chest for all he’s worth.

“Hey, babe what’s—shit, are you okay?” Lance asks, voice morphing from casual to concerned in a heartbeat. With one hand, he strokes Keith’s back in calm soothing circles that feel like balm to his tense muscles and with the other he puts his papers down on the coffee table. “You’re shaking.” 

Keith doesn’t say anything, not sure he can with how his throat is closing and lungs shriveling up. He wants to talk to Lance, wants to explain the way he’s feeling and that he doesn’t know where it’s coming from. That he’s never in his life had a problem with thunderstorms and he knows this is all ridiculous but he just can’t seem to calm himself. 

That he just needs to know Lance is there.

But he doesn’t need to say a word. 

Lance knows exactly what to do even if he doesn’t know the reason for it. He’s settling back against the arm rest and pulling Keith with him before the next rumble of thunder can spike Keith’s anxiety further. “It’s okay,” he whispers, kissing promises into his hair. With silent nudges and gentle coaxing, Lance guides Keith’s head to rest against his chest, safe within the warmth of his arms like they’ve laid many times before. “You’re okay, we’re okay.”

Just his voice alone, so close, breathing words just for him helps to soothe Keith’s heart. The band around his lungs seems to loosen with every syllable and Keith sinks into Lance until he’s all he can hear, all he can smell, see, touch. Until he fills his senses completely. 

His heartbeat is a rhythmic lull amidst raging waters of his mind, and Keith closes his eyes to steep in it. Lance’s hands massage reassurances and vows into his skin with every gentle pass, pulling Keith further into his calm presence.

And then Lance starts singing.

Keith recognizes the melody instantly, one he regularly catches Lance humming or singing when doing chores around the house or in the shower or when driving. A song Lance’s mother used to croon to him when he was nothing but a small child in Cuba frightened of the dark recesses in his room. 

Now Lance is singing it for Keith.

With the reassuring rhythmic beat of his heart in one ear and the soothing melody of Lance’s voice in his other, Keith’s chest starts to loosen, his anxiety mellowing out until it’s just a low hum below his breast. Until the roar of thunder fades into the background to be lost beyond the serenity that Lance creates. Until his hold on Lance is less of a lifeline and more of a reassurance of his own.

That he’s okay, they’re okay.

Everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Instagram for more Klance and VLD drabbles and short fics: [staymagwrites](https://www.instagram.com/staymagwrites/)


End file.
